


Відьма

by siyalater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Witchcraft
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyalater/pseuds/siyalater
Summary: Дорогенький, я відьма,Чи знав ти про це, коли ліз у садок?





	Відьма

Дорогенький, я відьма,  
Чи знав ти про це, коли ліз у садок?  
Ще однієї такої нема,  
Нуж бо, скажи, чи відчуваєш вже холодок?

Пахощі квітів, співи птахів,  
І смертельне прокляття у мене на порозі.  
До мене існує ніяких і безліч шляхів,  
Але помреш ти невдовзі.

Дорогенький, я найсправжнісінька відьма!  
І пройди ти хоч сотні тисяч стежок,  
Я завжди чекатиму у тебе вдома,  
Бо заліз ти, грішний, до відьми в садок.


End file.
